Giant Buddies
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Aleu and Cassie meet some new friends. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.


**Another wonderful story written by guestsurprise, who owns Aleu, Gena, and Cassie. All other characters belong to their respective owners. I only take credit for posting this story for guestsurprise.**

* * *

**Giant Buddies**

Aleu has really been enjoying herself with her new friends. However, Blitzwolfer was the best guardian that she could ever ask for. He was always there for her and she really appreciated him looking after her. Because he was the first alien she met, he took it upon himself to take care of her. One night Aleu woke up screaming because she remembered the hard life she had before. Blitzwolfer came in her room and tried to wake her up.  
"Aleu! Aleu! It's me! Blitz! Wake up!" He called as he grabbed her shoulders and shook her, not roughly, but enough to get her up. Aleu's eyes shot open but she was delirious. She jumped up on the bed and started swinging, but yet she seemed to be trying to protect Blitz even though she was still somehow asleep.

"Blitz! Blitz! Look out! Don't shoot Blitz! Take me instead!" Aleu screamed as tears streamed down her cheek. Blitzwolfer grabbed her and pinned her. He cringed at what he was about to do.

"I'm sorry Aleu…" He stated sadly as he gave her a firm bite on her neck. The pain and shock from the bite woke her up and she cringed and fell to her knees, holding her neck.

"OW! Oh my gosh…w-what happened…" Aleu stated drowsily as she quickly wiped her tears from her face. She never liked to cry in front of anyone. Blitzwolfer quickly crawled over to her and starting licking her wound, pulling her to his chest to keep her from squirming.

"Easy…take it easy Aleu…you had a nightmare…" He calmly stated as he kept licking her neck. His licks were miraculously dry; they soothed her. It was like he was grooming her. Aleu, however, was embarrassed!

"A nightmare…b-but…I am too old for that…" she pouted. He just chuckled and pushed her down and kept grooming her neck. "B-Blitzwolfer…s-stop thahahahahat!"

"Hmmmm…not until you are calm…you took quite a shock my wolfess," he chuckled as he kept licking her. He called her "My wolfess" because that was his personal name for her and only her since she was his charge.

"B-Blitz! Stop it! I'm alright!" She laughed as he let her up and he pulled her onto his lap and stroked her head til she fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, Aleu decided to take a walk to clear her head from all of the things that happened the night before. She knew Blitz would not judge her; he knew all about her life before they met. She never knew her real parents; she pretty much looked after herself all her life. She knew her aunt and uncle, but they never told her much about her father and mother. They only said that her parents were very strange. She eventually found refuge with foster parents; that's how she and Gena met. She told few people about her past and she hoped that it would stay that way. While she was lost in her train of thought, she fell down a hole in the ground. She tumbled and tumbled like a large tumbleweed until she fell down on a soft cushion. She looked up and could have sworn that she heard something grunt. Whatever she was on was white, soft and yet firm, and it was…MOVING!

"Hahahaha…well, it looks like I have a visitor," a big booming voice said, not loud to where it would hurt her ears, but strong and magnificent. Aleu slowly turned around and saw a giant looking down on her; she was standing right in the middle of his six-pack stomach! Aleu slowly tried to move backwards without causing too much attention, but the giant didn't seem to mind. He placed his arms behind his head and the second she reached his upper thighs, he slowly pulled his knees up and she slid forward again on his stomach. She landed with a grunt on his stomach again.

"Oomph! Ow!" Aleu gasped as she shook her head to regain her composure and saw the giant quietly laughing. He was studying her to see what her next move would be. Just then, another alien, Feedback, came and gently swished his antennae's over the giant's feet, which caused the giant to burst out laughing and show his teeth! Now Aleu could release the scream that was building in her body!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! CASSIE! GENA!" She yelped as she took off down the giant's legs. He laughed even harder because now she was tickling him as she ran down his thighs. He tried to grab her, but he didn't want to hurt her since she was further down his leg. "W-Wait…come back!" the giant laughed.

"Don't worry, I got her!" Feedback grinned as he jumped on the giant's leg and held his arms and fingers up in a grabbing position. But he didn't get a chance to grab her because at that same moment Cassie fell on his back. She came down the hole after hearing Aleu's cry and ran to help her friend. Cassie was still getting her wits about her when she saw Aleu run by screaming and a giant's large hand heading towards them. Cassie knew about the giant already so she was not afraid. However, she had not met a certain black and green alien before.

"Ow…that hurt!" Cassie whined as she rubbed her head.

"You ok, kid? You must be Cassie! I've heard a lot about you from Gena."

Cassie's eyes shot open as she looked and saw the black and green alien grinning at her and she realized she had landed on his back. She screamed and tried to make a break for it, but Feedback grabbed her by her shirt, effectively pulling her back to him. She was struggling for dear life, but Feedback only tightened his grip on her.

"Hey, shhh…take it easy Cassie!" Feedback cooed as he kissed her cheek and stroked her head to calm her. "Don't worry I won't...WHOA!" At that moment, Feedback ducked and pushed Cassie's head down because the giant's foot was heading towards them; the giant was shifting his position so he could go after Aleu. Once the coast was clear, Feedback looked up and saw Cassie had hidden under the giant's pillow. Little did she know it was going to be a bit tougher to get out. Feedback laughed and stuck his head under the giant pillow so he could see her.

"N-NO! D-don't hurt me!" Cassie yelped when she saw Feedback's head and shoulders. He then used his dreadlocks to pull her to him.

"Shhh…Cassie…relax…I won't hurt you, C'mere…" he coaxed as he pulled her to him. He then used his dreadlocks to bring her close to his face so he could nuzzle her. He could feel her giggle and calming down; he was relieved that he finally got her to calm down and let him touch her. Cassie just sighed and giggled at the calming gestures and realized Feedback was not dangerous.

"So…you know Gena?"

"Yep! She told me all about you…name's Feedback, kid! But let's get out of here so we can get better acquainted," he winked. Just then he tried to back out but he couldn't! The pillow was so large and heavy that his head was stuck. Cassie saw this and saw a small opening where she could get out. As she got her top body out she saw Feedback supporting himself on his hands and knees since his head was still stuck. She giggled a bit and tickled the sides of his tail and his waist.

"WWAAAHAHAHAAIITTT! CAAHAHAHAHSSSIE! NOHOHOHO! C'MON! This isn't fair! IIIHIHIHIIMMM STUCK!" Feedback laughed as he tried to pull his head out. Cassie just grinned mischievously and kept tickling him. He squirmed, wiggled, and bucked to get himself out, but the ultimate is when he felt nothing for a second. "Cassie? Cassie…are you alright out there? What's going on? What's…HEY!" He yelped as he felt Cassie tickle his inner thighs and tickle his tail again. He swatted his hands blindly trying to keep her off, but he couldn't see her! Then Cassie managed to poke right beneath his ribs! Feedback lost it!

"AAAAAAHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH NOOHOHOHOHOHO! KID STOHOHOHOHOHOHP IHIHIHIHIHIT!" At that point he hiked his rear up and gave a huge tug and pulled himself out. He shook his head rapidly to regain his composure, but saw Cassie was still partially stuck under the pillow; her lower body was still trapped. He grinned deviously and went over and tickled the living daylights out of her.

"AAHAHAHAHA NOHOHOHO FEEDBACK!"

"Cootchie Cootchie Coo! Still think it's funny to tickle me when I'm stuck? Huh?" He teased as he blew several raspberries in her neck.

"NOHOHOHO! I only did it because that was the only way to get you free! I'M SOHOHOHOHOHORRY! PLEAAHAHAHAHAHAHSE!"

Finally, he stopped and pulled her free; he held her to his chest so she could breathe easy again.

"Shh…easy there Cass…you're alright now…shh," he cooed as he rubbed her back and stroked her red hair. "Now, I'm sure your friend hasn't met our large buddy yet, let's go find them."

Aleu meanwhile was running as fast as she could and plowed into Gena who walked in when she heard both Aleu and Cassie screaming.

"OW! Aleu! Good Lord…someone get the name of that train! What's the matter with you?"

"Gena! Grab Cassie and Run! There's a giant and an electric monster! We have got to get out of here now!" Gena grabbed her friend so that they were looking eye to eye.

"Aleu, calm down! It's ok! I know the aliens that you just met…they are harmless, mischievous, but harmless" Gena giggled. Just then Cassie came around the corner with Feedback gently poking her playfully; Aleu slowly hid behind Gena; it wasn't obvious enough to look like fear but enough room for her to bolt if needed. When Feedback saw Aleu; he slowly walked behind Gena to pull her out into the open. At first Aleu was uncertain, but she gradually let Feedback pull her out where he could see her better.

"See! Atta girl…I'm not a monster. I won't hurt you. Name's Feedback" He smiled warmly as he placed his hands warmly on her shoulders. Aleu smiled back softly, more convinced that he was not dangerous. However, her eyes opened wide when she saw the giant resting on his folded arms as he lay on his stomach looking at them from the bed. He was large with green eyes and a red fin on his head. Feedback saw her and glanced over his shoulder. When he saw the giant wink at him, he knew that's the reason why Aleu was petrified.

"Hey guys! I think we need to introduce her to our friend here!" Feedback said happily as he grabbed Aleu and pushed her towards the giant. She squeaked in confusion and saw the giant slowly get up and start walking towards them. Then Gena whispered for Cassie, Feedback, and her to leave them to get acquainted. The three of them laughed and took off out the door, Aleu turned around and saw her friends running and tried to follow them but the giant made sure they made it out and then closed the door. Aleu was left alone with the giant again.

"Now…you must be Aleu…," The giant smiled as he went to reach for her. Aleu took off running towards the bed but the giant scooped her up and put her softly on his bed, looking down at her. She quickly hid under the sheets, making the giant laugh and put his hand under there after her. Aleu saw his white fingers feeling around blindly looking for her but she tried to remain silent.

"This is insane! I am gonna get Gena, Feedback, and Cassie for leaving me like this!" Aleu vowed. Suddenly she saw his index finger gently run up and down her leg; he found her! She tried to move back, but he used his other hand to block the area behind her. Suddenly, she heard him calling her.

"C'mon Aleu…you have to come out of there sometime…I won't hurt you…come on out," he cooed as he then moved the sheet back to reveal Aleu in a running position. Finally, she fell to her knees in exhaustion. She held her stomach because it was slightly in pain from running so much. She felt him scoop her up in his hands.

"Aleu? Are you alright? Are you injured?" the giant asked, concern in his face.

"No…I'm alright; if I run too much it just happens." Aleu said, too tired to be scared and she figured he would have eaten her by now if he was a bad giant. "I'm sorry I intruded earlier…I fell." The giant just gently shushed her and slowly rocked her.

"Shh…it's alright Aleu…I met Gena and Cassie the same way. My name is Way Big by the way." He winked. She looked at his large and toned body.

"Whoa…I mean…uh…nice to meet you!" Aleu smiled. She told him about her friends and how she met everyone a whole bunch of alien friends. Way Big listened and then asked her if she had a family.

"Sadly no…I used to…but I never had much of a family in the past. I guess I never really belonged anywhere," Aleu sadly smiled. She tried to keep up her spirits, but she was sad deep down. Way Big gently lifted her face with his finger and said something that he never said before.

"Well…it sounds to me it's because the family you had didn't know what kind of treasure you really are. You need someone that will look after you," Way Big said, a large grin forming on his face. Aleu didn't exactly know what he meant but he told her he would explain later.

* * *

_2 weeks later_

"Aleu, that was not fair tickling me and Gena for hours last night!" Cassie laughed.

"Hey! You both deserved it for leaving me with Way Big! Thank goodness I didn't pass out! Call it sweet revenge," Aleu teased. She knew her friends would never put her in any real danger, so it was all in fun. Suddenly, Gena came in.

"Hey Aleu! Way Big wants to see you!" Aleu went to find him in his room. He pulled her close to his face so they could talk.

"Aleu…I know that you have been through a lot…but I admire your love and courage for others. You have never given up and you have got to be one of the most admirable people I have ever met. Aleu…what I am trying to say is….you are a part of our family now," Way Big said shyly. For a large giant, he definitely was a large softy and that's what Aleu liked about him.

"Thank you Way Big! You truly are the best giant in the world! I love you!"

"I love you too Aleu," Way Big grinned. Aleu smiled a large smile and she hugged her new friend's neck as he silently purred.

"I wonder how she will react when she meets my brother," Way Big thought to himself and he chuckled.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: This family is growing and growing and growing! One thing's for sure, Aleu is feeling a sense of belonging too!**

**Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
